Troika
by BloodyBrilliantRuthie
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione becomes part of a new trio as she is magically sorted into the Troika. Warning: Threesome SS/HG/RL!
1. Chapter 1

Summer 2007 SS/HG Exchange: Gift for StormySkize - Prompt: "And just to balance all those requests for a HG/SS/LM threesome: Erotic piece featuring Severus, Hermione, and Remus. A logical explanation as to how they've come together, please. Would like erotica and/or romance as opposed to PWP." Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Royal thanks go to my mighty beta and friend, Wartcap! An All-American salute to SiriusWoman and Becky. Each gave me encouragement, support, and a kick in the arse when I needed it! I tried to give StormySkize what she wanted, but there ended up being loads of sex in this story (chapter three) with some plot mixed in.

In order to meet FFN Mature Guidelines, I have edited the heck out of Chapter three to tone down its Explicitness. It's still way hot! Enjoy!!

**Summary: Hermione becomes part of a new trio as she is magically sorted into the Troika. Will she be able to work with her new partners, kill them, or love them?**

**Troika**

**by**

**BloodyBrilliantRuthie**

**CHAPTER ONE: The Troika**

Three shadowy figures stood alone huddled around a warm flame, ostensibly guarding against the morning's chill. Stoking the fire in a seemingly endless attempt to maintain their warmth, the dark associates each added a garment, fueling the embers. As if in a choreographed dance, they tossed their robes into the blaze until all three had made their contribution.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked in a drunken slur. "I'm not so sure that burning our school robes is a smart thing to do."

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron exclaimed, spittle escaping the confines of his mouth. "We've finished school!"

She responded indignantly, "Yes I know, Ronald, but burning our robes is so… ill-mannered."

"Merlin's balls, Hermione," he shouted. "You've been drinking all night and you're still bloody uptight!"

"Well, Ronald, I yam what I yam and that's all that I yam!" Hermione cackled. Unsteady and giggling uncontrollably, she leaned against a similarly unsteady Harry for support.

"I'm Popeye the Sailor Man… boop boop!" Harry sang aloud as he finished her veneration to the once famous cartoon character.

"What are you berks on about?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," responded Harry. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it!"

Hermione and Harry guffawed as they continued to lean against each other in delusive contentment that each would maintain the other upright.

As the cheerful trio walked back to the Three Broomsticks, an owl intercepted them and delivered a message intended for all three friends. The message from Professor McGonagall was cryptic and vague. Hermione read it aloud and panic struck her as she read the urgency of the missive directing them to Order Headquarters. The war with Voldemort was at its height and everyone was tense and uneasy. Anything out of the ordinary, like this note with its mysterious message, terrified her.

"The note has been Charmed to serve as a Portkey to Headquarters. Hold on! It's set to activate at seven this morning and it's just about that time now!" yelled Hermione.

As her friends grabbed a corner of the paper, they stared at each other with worried glances. They stood speechless and motionless, not unlike deer when faced with the wrong end of a Lumos-casted wand, each with a deliberate hand touching the missive's crisp parchment.

Hermione looked toward both of her friends to reassure them that all would be well. Scared as she was, with adrenaline pumping in her system, she felt vulnerable and uncertain. As she pondered this new and unfamiliar sense of doubt, she felt the familiar, albeit nauseating, tug in her navel transporting her and her friends to their destination.

Literally dropping into Order headquarters at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, Hermione was relieved to note that she wasn't the only one of her friends to find themselves sprawled on the floor. This form of transportation definitely took its toll on the backside, causing her to rethink her fear of flying. At least a broomstick used a Cushioning Charm.

Despite the early morning hour, the Black house was crowded with Order members. Many of them Hermione recognized, but a fair few she didn't. She and her friends appeared to be the only persons present that were not members of the secret organization. Dobby greeted them upon their less than perfect entrance, and treated them to a delightful breakfast that included several cups of strong black coffee in an attempt to rid themselves of their drunken haze. After breakfast, the motley crew that made up the Order gathered in the drawing room at the behest of their leader.

"Thank you all for responding so quickly to my summons," Professor McGonagall shared as they sat or stood in any available space the crowded room afforded them.

Hermione admired the Headmistress for her determination. She addressed the Order with an erect poise and resolve. As the Order leader asked the group for silence, she gestured for the trio to approach her. With tentative glances Harry, Ron and Hermione walked across the room to stand before the group with understanding beginning to slowly dawn on their faces.

"It is with great pride that I address the three of you this day," Professor McGonagall said somberly, almost in contradiction to her poignant words. "It has been my privilege to watch you grow and mature into the brave and valiant adults you have become today. With your education complete, you enter the adult world." She gestured, pointing to herself and the others in the room. "Unfortunately, we have not been able to succeed in creating a safe and secure world in which you can prosper. Now, we look to you," she said, looking intently at the trio, "to bear arms with us and join the fight against the enemy.

"Do you accept this call, Harry James Potter?"

"Yes, I do," Harry replied with pride.

"Do you accept this call, Ronald Bilius Weasley?"

"Yes," he responded as he looked in the direction of his crestfallen parents.

"And, Miss Hermione Jane Granger, do you accept the challenge that we present to you today?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied hoarsely. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at her friends and comprehended the scene playing out before her. They had all wanted to become members of the Order ever since they learned of it and of its purpose. She never truly understood the magnitude of what it meant to join this secret organization – fighting Voldemort. Evil was still present and threatening their world. While there was honor in being associated with this courageous group, the mere necessity of it caused deep sadness.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said as she closed this portion of the meeting. "It is with a heavy heart that I recognize your acceptance into the Order of the Phoenix. May our combined magic bring forth victory and peace for us and for all future generations."

As the trio was treated to a warm applause, a rhythmic knock was heard on the front door of the decrepit house. It was a simple seven-note knock that Hermione immediately recognized. It was tuned to _'Shave and a Haircut, Two Bits.'_ With its memorable rhythm, bop bop ba-bop bop – pause – bop bop, Hermione was comforted as if the knock was of someone friendly and familiar. After all, it is not as if Voldemort would announce his arrival with a bopity bop-bop… would he?

"Ah yes, Snape, late as usual," Hermione heard someone in the room say, apparently quite annoyed. A moment later Professor Snape entered the drawing room, his robes billowing in grandiose splendor.

"Oh joy," said Professor Snape facetiously, his fowl sneer a permanent fixture on his striking face. "Adding the pick of your Gryffindor litter to the Order, Minerva? Do you honestly think that wise considering the madcap that is Potter and his misfit groupies?"

"I don't give a damn what you think!" screamed Harry, interrupting Professor McGonagall's response. "You're not my teacher anymore and I don't have to pretend to respect you!"

"You see, Minerva, not even now, after receiving the great privilege of joining the Order, can he even show it the respect that it is due," scoffed the professor.

"You," Harry growled through clenched teeth, "are a murderer and I don't care what Pensieve evidence you cooked up to get yourself off of the charge. I saw you kill him! I saw you do it and I will never forgive you!"

"I find myself unable to express to you, Potter," Professor Snape said as he lowered his face and looked directly at Harry, "how much I couldn't… _care less_." He sauntered away toward an empty niche in the back of the room.

"Enough of this, both of you!" yelled Minerva, visibly shaken. "I need not repeat a known fact, Harry, but you know and everyone knows that Dumbledore forced Professor Snape into an Unbreakable Vow demanding that he end his life if the situation demanded. None of us are happy about this, but the last thing we need is you disrupting this meeting with youthful antics!" After taking several breaths intended to calm her, she continued. "Harry, you are now a full fledged Order member and I need you to be a part of this team. Or you may leave, the choice is yours. However, Harry, you agreed to accept our invitation. Do you now renege?"

Harry looked like he was about to burst. Fortunately for him, he collected his raging feelings enough to inform Professor McGonagall that he would remain. Hermione was astonished. Considering the prophecy, she assumed that Harry's membership was a certainty, but given the choice presented to him now, it was clear that forming a cohesive team was more important.

Hermione did not feel as vindictive toward Professor Snape as Harry did, but she was apprehensive about him, to say the least. Upon his return to Hogwarts in seventh year after his exoneration, Hermione found herself in fear of him. Her anxiety was so overpowering that she would ensure that she was never left alone with him. She would plan her entrances and exits from his classroom to ensure that she wasn't the first to enter and wasn't the last to leave. Irrational or not, she trusted her instincts and they told her to stay away from him. She always felt as if he was watching her. Whether in class or during meals, she felt his gaze always upon her. She just knew that her paranoia was making her psychotic. She'd have to eventually come to terms with this, seek professional help or get used to creating complex conspiracy theories to explain why a Death Eater / Hogwarts Professor / Spy / Order member would even bother watching her. Even now, surrounded and protected by dozens of Order members, she couldn't spare him a glance for fear that he would meet her gaze and know she was intrigued, albeit frightened.

"Severus," McGonagall began. "Have you anything to report?"

"Yes," he replied as he leaned against the fireplace. "The Dark Lord is… jubilant."

"I don't think I'm going to like this. Why would he be jubilant?"

"He has successfully ensconced a spy into the high level ranks of the Ministry, and only he is aware of the identity of this person. Suffice it to say that he is thrilled with having me as a spy for him in the Order and now he has someone of prominence in the Ministry."

"What's this person's mission?"

"I do not know."

"Very well. This disturbing revelation only lends more importance to what I am about to say. My friends, we have experience too many failures over the last year in our fight against the Dark. Too many missions have gone awry. I understand that the forced change in leadership has rendered us vulnerable. We all have our strengths and we come with different levels of expertise. Those of us with, shall I say, more experience fighting the Dark, have been overextended and we are unable to continue to operate in this manner. In order to strengthen the Order we must improve the skill of all of our members. Therefore, we will create teams in order to train and prepare for battle."

In response to someone asking for clarification, the Headmistress turned and left the room. Immediately, everyone began chattering. Some members were excited and others were clearly frustrated. Before things got out of hand, she returned carrying the troll umbrella stand that usually stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is no ordinary common-or-garden variety umbrella stand. It is a very powerful magical object with one express purpose – to create the perfect partnership. This is a complex task and as such, teams larger than two are inherently more difficult to create."

After querying a few other questions, Professor McGonagall asked all Order members to approach the umbrella stand, sans wands. Members were instructed to place his or her right arm inside the object for a moment, and when each person had done so the enchantment would begin.

McGonagall's request was not overtly challenged, as she was correct in her summation of the unfortunate status of the Order. Nevertheless, it was clear that not all Order members were enthusiastic with the task presented before them. Hermione noticed several grouped together chattering and they did not appear pleased. Some approached the troll's leg earnestly, others composed, and yet others were clearly annoyed. Professor Snape was predictably categorized in the latter.

"Minerva," he interjected. "Far be it for me to interrupt your plans, but I refuse to participate in this experiment of yours. I am one of those _over-extended_ Order members you mentioned, and as such I cannot be tied to some incompetent fool who will rely on my _Dark expertise_."

"Severus, I wish you would reconsider," Professor McGonagall responded dejectedly. "Your knowledge of the Dark is surpassed by none."

"I see," he responded. "Minerva, you expect me to train someone after my long workday teaching dunderheads, marking papers, working with my Slytherins as Head of House, creating potions for the hospital wing, my deputy duties, brewing Wolfsbane for our resident werewolf… oh, and what am I forgetting?" he asked arrogantly. "Ah yes, let's not forget all of the spare time I have after my return from the Dark Lord's many summons'. I'm fairly perky after a dose or two of the Cruciatus."

"Touché, Severus," Minerva said, crestfallen.

"He's such a git!" Ron whispered. "He's just worried about his own hide."

"He sounds rather busy, don't you think?" Hermione asked as they waited in queue for their turn.

"No one can ever be too busy to help the fight against Voldemort," Harry responded lividly.

"I know," she agreed. "It just sounds like he's already doing a lot in that department."

"Forget him," Harry insisted. "We're going to be great together! I can't wait for the troll to pick the three of us as a team! We'll train just like we did with the DA!" Ron and Hermione agreed, excited by the possibility of expanding their training further.

Thoughtfully, Hermione paused. "What makes you think the troll will pick us?" she asked.

"Are you barmy, Hermione?" Harry asked, surprised. "We're the golden trio, everyone knows that! We've been a trio for seven years and no magical troll leg can ignore the bond that we share."

Hermione responded with a favorable grin and a bear hug for both of her friends. She turned forward while in queue and noticed a private screen created by McGonagall, curtaining off a corner of the drawing room preventing others from seeing the magic. Hermione was actually rather eager to be a part of such inventive magic. When it was her turn, she entered through the curtained partition and saw the professor with the troll's leg positioned atop a simple dresser. She was told to approach the troll and place her arm inside. When Hermione did, she shivered as her arm was immediately surrounded by frigid air. The skin on her arm responded to the cool temperature with goose bumps and a relentless tingling sensation. If she were to maintain her arm in there much longer she was sure she would develop frostbite. Just as the sensation was becoming unbearable, the professor murmured a charm and the intense cold she had been experiencing turned to immense heat. As tears welled in her eyes, she turned her gaze upward toward the professor who was gently guiding Hermione's arm out of the troll leg. When she withdrew her arm, the troll leg began to hum and vibrate. The table it was standing on rattled with the commotion. A gentle beam of light emanated from the leg and moved about the space surrounding Hermione in varying colors. It was a brilliant display of light and a warm feeling enveloped her. She was enchanted with the vibrancy of the colors and within an instant the display was gone. Hermione felt empty and alone in the darkened space. She looked toward the professor for confirmation of the end of the enchantment and she looked as tousled and confused as Hermione felt. With a wave and a request to bring in the next person in queue, Hermione took her leave.

When the last person was processed, the Headmistress Vanished the curtained partition and revealed the troll leg, which appeared to be burning brightly. She levitated it to another table central to the room and conducted another charm. As it was completed, the troll leg began to hum and vibrate as it had before with Hermione. Others in the room gasped and Hermione wondered why they were surprised. The troll leg began to spew forth parchments and McGonagall caught them all before sharing their content.

"Alas, the moment has come to reveal the partnerships created by the enchanted troll stand." As the Headmistress rattled off the teams, some people were elated, some were apathetic and others were dumbfounded. Alastor Moody appeared on edge when he heard Molly Weasley was his partner. She appeared dazed, yet resigned to do her part. Arthur seemed nervous as his new partner, Tonks, eagerly waved to him from across the room, thumping her unsuspecting neighbor in the process. Thus far, the troll leg had revealed only teams of two, twelve in all.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were elated considering none of them were chosen as partners for anyone else, confirming their theory that they belonged together. Just then, the troll leg vibrated once more and a beam of light erupted from the object and split into three threads of light. They gently meandered through the crowded room, passing between stunned members in awe of its beauty and magic. The three lights reached their targets as Harry, Ron, and Dobby were enveloped in its beam.

Harry and Ron were confused, Dobby was ecstatic, Hermione was incensed and Ron's parents fainted.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hermione screamed. "I don't understand. How can Dobby have been chosen to partner with Harry and Ron?"

"Friends, this is highly unusual," Professor McGonagall admitted. "Dobby is neither an Order member nor has he participated in the selection process."

Hermione was furious. She was supposed to be partnered with Harry and Ron. They were _her_ friends! How, in all that's good and magical could she have been replaced by an elf? Hermione thought this whole process was ridiculous! Knee deep in her own bitterness, she missed the hum and vibrations of the troll leg. The beam of light emanated the object and began to meander through the crowded room for a second time that morning. As before, the beams searched for their targets and Hermione was the first to be encircled. Unable to enjoy the warmth of the beam, Hermione's apprehension held her captive as she followed the other two meandering threads of light to their destination. The beams reached the back of the large room and one encircled Professor Lupin and the other, still meandering found its target leaning against the fireplace mantle. Wearing a permanent scowl, Professor Snape said a loud expletive as the beam encircled him in its warm embrace.

Most Order members had escaped headquarters and Hermione wished she had been one of them. Instead, she remained as the alcohol she consumed earlier had finally caught up to her. Secondly, she was too gobsmacked with the outcome of the magical troll to move. She sat at the far end of the room watching Harry, Ron, and Dobby – the new golden trio – talk excitedly together, probably planning their clandestine operational training.

They were happy and she was miserable. Not once, since this fiasco revelation occurred, had Ron or Harry expressed their disappointment and no one expressed their regret that she was partnered with Professor Snape. As she sat watching her friends, she also glanced toward Professor Snape as he held an animated discussion with Professor McGonagall. It appeared to her that he was trying desperately to get out of being a part of this trio with her and Remus. All the better if he succeeded.

"Don't you worry, Hermione," Professor Lupin whispered soothingly as she turned around and found her favorite teacher sitting next to her.

"Professor Lupin!" she exclaimed and gave him a tight hug that he returned earnestly. "I'm sorry to be so glum. It's not about you. I think that's brilliant! But… but I just don't think I can be partners with _him_." Her eyes provided direction for Remus to follow, not that he needed it.

"You can and you will, Hermione. This is a great honor for all of us," Remus said as he reached out and placed her hand in his. "Believe me, there is no love lost between Severus and I, some of which you already know. But no one, not even him, can deny the honor of being a part of the Troika."

"_The_ _Troika_?" she asked, confused. _The Troika_ sounded very mysterious. Hermione was also confused as Remus was making circling motions with his thumb on the soft skin of her palm. It was very smooth, very stimulating.

"A conversation for another time, love," he answered, bringing her hand up to his lips as he searched her eyes. Hermione looked at the man who, until just yesterday, had been her teacher. He drew her in with his passionate gaze, giving her a sense of wonder and interestingly enough, tranquility. "I also think that considering our future, you should call me by my given name."

"Remus," Hermione said, tasting his name on her lips. He was always so pleasant and personable, and now he seemed rather sensual. Partnering with him would be the one bright mark of this whole fiasco. "I think I like saying your name! Remus?" she asked, "What should we…"

"Granger, Lupin," the silky and menacing voice of Severus Snape interrupted, seemingly out of nowhere. "Apparently the fates have thrust you upon me and I for one will not allow you both to bring me down. If I am to elevate your skill level, we will do this my way. Come, we will return to the castle and I will give you your orders."

Apprehensive, yet determined to show her Gryffindor bravery, Hermione turned toward Remus and gave him a valiant smile. Remus placed her hand in the crook of his arm and, following the lone dark figure, walked her toward their fate.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Troika

by

BloodyBrilliant

CHAPTER TWO: The Triad

Hermione fell. With heavy legs, she picked herself up and started running again. Fighting the feeling of panic and restraint, like an iron bar across on her torso, she drew in a breath so cold it burned her already straining lungs. Unable to run against the stinging in her chest, she slowed her movements in an attempt to regain both her composure and her breath, but to no avail.

With fear's adrenaline serving to boost her sense of bravado, she unsheathed her wand and turned around to face her foe. He was upon her, wand at the ready. He grabbed her and tightened his grip around her wrist. Her wand noiselessly dropped to the ground and she was left unprotected facing a masked Death Eater.

"You pathetic and stupid girl!" he yelled. "You were vulnerable and you did nothing to defend yourself!"

"Did nothing? I ran away until I physically couldn't do it anymore! I tried…"

"You would be dead right now, Hermione!" he bawled. "Do you understand? Dead! You won't have another opportunity to catch your breath if I had been a real Death Eater!"

"You are a real Death Eater, Severus!" she responded in kind.

"Hermione, Severus, calm down please." Remus stepped into the clearing, toward the fighting pair. "We need to strategize. This has not been going very well. We've been training for six months and we are no further than we were three months ago."

Severus removed his mask, and Hermione picked up and sheathed her wand. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she approached Severus and placed her hand on his arm as a sign of peace. "I apologize, Severus. I know you've been working diligently, you both have," she acknowledged as she looked between Severus and Remus, "and although I've not been able to physically meet your expectations, I…"

"Hermione, that's not quite accurate," interjected Remus. "Physically, you are lovely."

"Remus, you always know what to say to make me blush!"

"This little scene will soon cause me to spew forth my supper," Severus responded, seemingly sickened. "I think I need a stiff drink to suppress this revulsion and anesthetize my brain." He began to walk toward the castle, and after several paces he turned around to address the pair. "Well, aren't you coming? Remus, I think it is high time you showed proficiency in creating Wolfsbane. You will show us this tonight in my chambers. I will expect you both within the hour. Oh, and Hermione, do not be late again."

"Absolutely," she agreed, "just one thing, Severus."

"Which is…?"

"Don't call me _girl_ again."

"You are a girl, Hermione." He said, the timber of his voice betraying a hint of amusement.

"No, I'm a woman."

"No, not yet, Hermione. But soon," he said as he looked toward her and Remus, "very soon."

..

Hermione wrung her damp curls as she stepped out of the shower. Her muscles were sore from the evening's training, but the heated water soothed them and rejuvenated her spirits. She wrapped herself in her bathrobe and as she sat to apply some light makeup, she thought about Remus' estimation on the failure of their recent operational exercises. He had been correct, the training exercises were not going as smoothly as they had hoped. However, despite their setbacks, they have been working amicably and she no longer felt any regret or apprehension with being a part of this team.

Remus had been very accommodating. Following the revelation of their partnership, Remus arranged with Professor McGonagall for Hermione to work as an Assistant Librarian, to live at the school and train with her new partners. Not that Hogwarts needed an Assistant Librarian. It did not take much effort or expertise to Charm books to magically re-shelve. With little to do, she busied herself during the first several weeks and researched the meaning of the Troika. There wasn't much information, and what little she found was vague and brief. According to _Legendary Magical Trolls: Fact or Fiction,_ the Troika was a merging of three beings. That's it. Despite all of her efforts, that's all the information she found, and Remus and Severus had already shared as much. The rest of her days were spent daydreaming or ducking books that zoomed by. Watching books re-shelve was neither exciting nor stimulating. She preferred to spend her time with inappropriate fantasies of herself with Remus or Severus. After all, what was a woman to do with so much leisure time? There were only so many books to shelve or read, even for her!

Remus was gentle and very alluring. Hermione had never held any romantic interest in him while she was a student, but now she could do nothing but think of him doing wonderfully naughty things with her. He was attentive and would often reach out and touch her sensually, leaving her frustrated and confused, as he never crossed any boundaries. Was he only expressing his unique brand of friendliness or did he hold some romantic interest in her? Hermione was just too inexperienced to tell the difference.

To say that Severus was kind was an oxymoron. Severus… _being_ Severus was never warm and fuzzy but Hermione was fairly certain that she and Remus were as close to him as he would allow anyone to ever become. He was cross, rude, obnoxious and obstinate. Hermione has also found him to be generous, reliable, noble, loyal, protective and… damned sexy.

She didn't mind pining away for him, but she was sure of one thing, she would never show him her interest as he would more than likely ridicule her for her presumptuousness and childish romantic notions. Yes, she would keep that a secret.

Hermione laughed, imagining Severus' grimace as he scorned her at her declaration of love for him. She heard a knock on her chamber door, bop bop ba-bop bop – pause – bop bop, Severus' standard knock, and she immediately walked to the door, eager to lay her eyes on his dark and beautiful form. She swung the door open wide and, to her surprise, Draco appeared. Violently, he pushed her backwards, causing her to fall on her backside. She was defenseless as she had left her wand in her bedroom, assuming it was Severus at her door. She was now paying for that mistake as Draco had her pinned to the floor, his strong hands tightening around her neck. She tried to release his grip but his hands were too strong and she was feeling faint from the reduced oxygen. Weak but determined, she vowed that she wouldn't die at this bastard's hands. Hermione reacted and kneed him in his groin… hard.

As Draco fell backwards, he began to laugh. A scary laugh mixed with groans of agony. Hermione pulled herself up from the floor, grabbed a leaded candlestick holder from her mantle, and brought it above her head to begin a powerful downward stroke intent on killing the bastard. Before she made contact with his head, he quickly rolled away and Remus charged into her room.

"Hermione, stop!" screamed Remus as he forcefully removed the heavy object from her hands and placed his strong arms around her to keep her still.

"Much, much better, Hermione," acknowledged Draco through clenched teeth. "Crude, yet very effective tactic. Where did you learn it from?" he asked as he plopped himself into an armchair while maintaining a grip on his groin.

"Let go of me, Remus!" screamed Hermione as she attempted to lunge at Draco. "Did someone cast a babbling curse on you, ferret? You're making no sense, you brainless twit! If you liked what I did to your groin, you're going to love when I rip out your toenails!

"Remus, get the fuck off me!" she yelled at her partner as she twisted in his arms attempting, unsuccessfully, to get free.

"Hermione, stop!" Remus demanded. "This isn't Draco, it's Severus!"

Hermione turned in Remus' arms to look at him. Her horror shifted to comprehension as she processed his words. The fear that had fueled her bravado morphed into fury as she realized that Remus and Severus had set her up.

"You… and you!" Hermione was astonished as she looked at both of her partners, finally free from Remus' grip.

"Severus," she asked as she approached him, "are you Polyjuiced?"

"As sharp as ever, my dear."

"You're despicable, Severus Snape!"

"I know. But don't you think it's time you admitted that you love my despicableness?" he added as he smirked at her, seemingly eager to egg her on.

"I will admit no such thing, Severus Snape! Especially not when you're Poly'd to look like the thick-headed platinum ferret boy!" Turning on Remus, she added, "And you… you're no better! I can't believe you both deceived me!"

"Hermione," Remus responded seriously, "we needed to see your reactions to a real life dangerous situation. Well, as real life as we could make it in short notice." Remus walked toward Severus and sat on the armrest of his chair. "Severus and I are very concerned that you've been relying heavily on our knowledge and skill and as a result, not putting forth your very best.

"We had to test you, Hermione. As much as we didn't want to…"

"Speak for yourself, Lupin."

"Please, Severus, Hermione is a clever witch. She knows that I was using the proverbial 'we.' As I was saying, Hermione, we had to observe your response to danger when we weren't around to provide you assistance."

"And I'd say that you faired admirably," Severus added, providing a rare compliment. "Although I must say that I am most concerned that you opened the door without verifying my identity, thus leaving you vulnerable for attack."

"I thought it was you, Severus," she responded crestfallen, as she knew she was in the wrong. "I heard your knock and I knew it was you."

"A knock is easily overheard and has potential to be duplicated by anyone wishing to deceive. However, as simple as it is, I have great respect for the knock. It is uncomplicated, unforgettable, and quickly identifiable. As such, both you and Remus should adopt a knock to aid in identification on the chance that situations call for it. However, as we have witnessed today, it is not infallible.

"I will think of another method to aid us in identification but until that time, we must be extra vigilant and protect the Troika. Let's return to my chambers and drink to your success, Hermione."

"Severus, you can't walk around the school looking like Draco Malfoy!"

"I can and I will, and let us not forget that I already have."

"But you'll have students attacking you!"

"Oh, Hermione, don't be so modest. I can safely walk the corridors of Hogwarts disguised as Mr. Malfoy as long as I have you as my protector. Your knee, I must say, is quite effective."

...

"Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I, Hermione Jane Granger, would be spending my evenings drinking Ogden's Old Firewhisky with the very handsome, Remus Lupin, and the very delectable, Severus Snape!"

"Hermione," said Remus, "apparently, you've had quite enough."

"Not quite enough, you mean," Severus corrected, as he poured Hermione more of the golden treat.

"Oh, thank you, Severus," said Hermione as she sipped from her tumbler. "Ummmm," she murmured, "this taste so good. Definitely not ice cream good, but still good."

Hermione looked at both her partners, and despite her drunken haze, she knew she was in an enviable position. What woman wouldn't want to be sandwiched between two handsome and very powerful wizards? Remus sat to her left, and as he threaded his fingers through his tousled tawny hair, she was speechless by the beauty of the gesture. He then played with his own tumbler, circling his middle finger around and around the edge of the glass. This repeated motion mesmerized her, imagining his fingers doing similar things to a rather intimate and needy part of her body.

Then there was Severus to her right. His relaxed posture serving as evidence of his acceptance and even, dare she think, _pleasure_ with his current company? He had long returned to his usual form and she was grateful, as his relaxed state allowed her time to admire his dark eyelashes resting against his cheeks.

Shifting closer to Severus, Hermione leaned against him and lifted her legs to place on Remus' lap. Severus accommodated her by lifting his arm to wrap around her, and Remus held onto her legs. Both partners didn't show any surprise at her bold move, instead accommodating her as if they had done this before.

Hermione had been a part of a trio for seven years, but Harry and Ron never felt so comfortable and natural to her as she felt with these two men. They were strong, brave and very protective of her. Evidence of this protectiveness lay on her wrist, on all of their wrists. Severus Charmed three bracelets to recognize each other. The bracelets created a gentle amber glow when two bracelets were near, but when it recognized all three it lit a brilliant golden glow, as it was currently doing. She felt warm and peaceful.

"They are very pretty, Severus," she said serenely, as she repeatedly turned her bracelet around her wrist, entranced by its beauty.

"It warms my heart to know that you think they are _pretty_, Hermione," Severus scowled without the energy or malice to make it legitimate. "No matter that they are powerful magical objects that I Charmed to provide us with additional security in recognizing each other regardless of the circumstances," Severus added as he laced his slender fingers through Hermione's curls. He laced and let go, laced again and gently scraped her scalp. Over and over… he repeatedly stimulated her in the most innocuous of ways. It was as if, through this repeated sensual motion, he enchanted them both without taking an overt leap declaring his interest in her. "It is vital that we not make the same mistakes, Hermione. This war will only get worse and we must protect the Troika."

"Protect the Troika?" she asked.

"_We_ are the Troika," Remus said as he searched her eyes for understanding, "and we shall never be parted."

His words served as great comfort for her. As she relaxed in the arms of her partners, her hand lay on her stomach. Severus placed his hand atop hers, increasing the glow of the bracelets. Remus removed his hold on her legs and used his hand to cover theirs. As if the bracelets recognized the increased intimacy of their touch, its vibrant golden glow shimmered and began to envelope them in its warmth.

"When the Troika is complete, you may have noticed feeling content and serene. The bracelets are not creating these emotions, but they only serve to visually magnify the effects of the Troika.

"Do you feel it, Hermione?" Severus asked as he massaged her hand under his.

"Yes, I do," she said and bravely added, "and I feel something else. I feel… desire. Is that part of the Troika?"

"No, love," Remus answered. "That is all natural."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Troika

by

BloodyBrilliantRuthie

CHAPTER THREE: The Triangle (Mature Version)

**A/N: In order to meet FFN Mature guidelines I have altered the heck out of this chapter. Regardless, it is a hot read if you just use your imagination. If you are interested in the Explicit Version, see my notes below.**

It was unreal, Hermione thought, how the troll umbrella stand could ever be used for such a mundane purpose again. Nevertheless, she had found it in its usual place at the entrance hall of the Black house, wet and holding equally wet umbrellas. She set aside the wet umbrellas and, seeking privacy, took the troll leg up to the room she used to share with Ginny. There she sat, with troll leg in hand, and stared at the object. She was searching for answers and though she didn't quite know what to look for, she hoped to finally gain greater insight into the Troika.

It was nothing magical. It no longer rattled or hummed and even placing her arm inside did nothing to lend credence to its former glory. She turned the object around in her hand and examined it from all angles. As she engaged in this periphery examination, under the pad of her thumb, she noticed a texture change from beneath the vast amounts of hair. Separating the mane to inspect more closely, Hermione noticed three distinct symbols, slightly raised but of similar shade to the hide beneath. Upon scrutiny, the three symbols were, in fact, three trolls with arms joined, creating a triangle. It was very curious and beautiful in its own way, almost as if the trolls created a harmony… a union of sorts.

Hermione chortled loudly imagining herself holding hands with Severus and Remus, creating a triangle – a perfect triad of harmony – à la trollness. Her continued giggle caused the object to drop onto the carpet through her loose grip. Lying on its side, Hermione noticed a mark on the sole of the foot and reached for it. The troll leg began to vibrate and the mark became darker and clearer forming a series of symbols Hermione did not recognize. Intent on understanding the meaning of the secret inscription, Hermione copied them and as if sensing they were no longer needed, they faded. Realizing she had been preoccupied longer than anticipated, she moved toward the door to return the troll leg and attempt to sneak into the Order meeting hoping no one noticed her absence. Lost in her thoughts, she made to open the door when she heard a group of people talking as they approached her door.

"Where was she?" Hermione heard Harry ask. She pulled her hand away from the doorknob and quietly stood at the side of the door to listen.

"Hermione?" she heard Ron ask in response to Harry's question. "Poor thing. She's probably hiding away with her nose buried in a book, trying desperately to research how to get herself out of the mess she's in."

"Ron, what are you on about?"

"Are you a nutter, Harry? First off, she's partnered with Snape and secondly, she's partnered with Snape! Remus is potentially passable once you get passed the fact that he's practically her father's age! But can you imagine being stuck with Snape, the surliest man of all time, but then to be stuck with a werewolf, too! It's just too much for the poor thing to bear!"

"She's stuck in the geriatric squad with Surly and Wolfie!" Hermione heard both of her friends laugh loudly at Harry's stupid joke. She also heard a high-pitched cackle that she was sure belonged to Dobby. She couldn't believe that Harry, usually much more controlled than Ron, was enjoying this bit of interaction with them at her expense.

"Yeah, I sure do feel sorry for her," said Ron as he, Harry and Dobby continued walking past her door.

She was shaking with anger. She was livid at them for judging her and feeling pity for her. It was neither needed or warranted. She was a strong witch, independently, as well as part of a team. She was strong and loyal when she was part of their trio and she is as well with Severus and Remus. They compliment her strength of will and character whereas Harry and Ron used her for her strength. With her new team, she felt wanted, needed, comfortable, and even desired. Though she was hurt, she had outgrown Harry and Ron. The troll leg knew what she needed and she needed men… grown men to match her style, wit, maturity, fierceness, and her tender nature. Though Severus certainly matched her fierceness and force of will more than her tender nature. She believed Remus created the balance… they each created the balance.

Bop bop – pause – bop. Hermione heard Remus' signature knock. They each adopted a knock at Severus' insistence and Remus chose a very simple rhythmic knock, two consecutive fast knocks, followed by a brief pause and then a third knock. It was simple and elegant, just like Remus.

"Hi, sweetheart," Remus said as he walked into the bedroom.

"How did you know I'd be here?" she asked from her seated position.

He showed her his bracelet and smiled. He joined her on the edge of the bed and smiled lovingly at her. "Something is wrong." It wasn't a question.

"Did the bracelet tell you that too?" she asked cheekily.

"No, but maybe I can tell Severus and he can spell that little feature into them as well."

"Tell me what?" asked Severus as he entered the room. "Hermione, have you been hiding in here all evening? You failed to attend a very important Order meeting."

"I haven't been hiding, Severus. What happened?"

"First, tell me what's the matter," he commanded, temporarily dismissing her question as he sat on the other side of her and wiped away at her already drying tears.

"Nothing really. I'm just being a fool."

"Of that I'm certain," agreed Severus, "but you are our fool, Hermione. What has happened?"

Severus reached out and held her hand in his. Remus mirrored his actions, reached out, and held her other hand. Hermione felt the warmth of the Troika envelope her giving her the strength to continue. "I overheard Harry and Ron a moment ago and they said… well, they said that they felt sorry for me and that I was probably hiding from my team mates."

"I am certain they did not say anything remotely as kind," scowled Severus.

"They were a bit more imaginative with their descriptions. Now, please share with me what happened in the meeting."

"Unfortunately, the Dark Lord has become increasingly intolerant with his Death Eaters' lack of progress and has ordered the immediate deaths of several key Order members. Minerva is among them. What I had not known was that they targeted Arthur earlier this evening, but he escaped without incident. I would imagine the Dark Lord would be none to pleased with the Death Eaters that let him get away."

"That's awful! Who else is targeted?"

"Let me be clear, Hermione, that all Order members are targets, though the specifics are not known. It was at Minerva's insistence that every Order member take extreme precaution and is not to be seen in public without the proper Concealment Charms or disguises," Severus shared with her, adding, "you are not to go anywhere without either Remus or I to protect you. You are our responsibility and I will not allow harm to come to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Severus, of course I understand. I appreciate both of your efforts to keep me safe, but honestly, I don't need any extra protection than anyone else in the Order."

"Hermione, you do know that we care for you and that what we have is special?" Remus asked as he searched her eyes, almost pleadingly.

"Of course I do, Remus!" she exclaimed as she embraced him. "I would never desire another team!" She released Remus and turned toward Severus holding both of their hands firmly as if to convey the strength of her words. "You're both a part of me. Sounds strange, but I cannot think of another way to describe this immense feeling of unity and harmony. It is as if we were meant to be together." Concerned with sounding too immature to Severus she turned to him. "Am I making sense?"

"Unfortunately, I understood it all to well. With that said, I think I need a drink. Let's go home, I'm sure we could all use a stiff drink." Severus held her arm as he gently helped her rise off the bed and as they walked out of the bedroom together she heard him murmur, "Stupid fucking kids." Hermione could only nod her head in full agreement of his assessment of Harry and Ron.

**……….**

"Severus, when are you going to make love to me?"

"Why aren't you asking Remus that question?"

"I already did, while you were in the loo."

"I'm sure my response will be the same as his."

"If you are so smart, then you tell me what his response was!" a drunken Hermione exclaimed, spittle escaping her mouth.

"I may be drunk, Hermione, but I am not completely out of my senses. Although I believe Remus is just about gone."

"I'm not. Go ahead, smarty pants, tell her what my response was."

"Fine. Remus said that he will make love to you when the time is right."

"He did say that! Almost verbatim! How did you know?"

"I overheard him," Severus purred and then tossed back another drink. "I, on the other hand, will change one thing from his response. I will _fuck_ you when the time is right. Remus can _make love_ to you all he…" Severus hissed from pain as he grabbed his forearm. Remus and Hermione had seen Severus respond this way many times in the past six months and they knew exactly what it meant… the Dark Lord was calling for his servant. Hermione had feared that one day he would be summoned while intoxicated but Severus assured her that he had maintained his secrets through sobriety and through drunken stupors.

Hermione, though, knew differently. During a brief Legilimency lesson, Hermione took advantage of a drunken Severus, and using both her physical wiles and her magical skill, she was able to break through his Occlumency barrier to see the lasciviousness of his thoughts.

"Severus, NO!" she screamed. "Don't go! You can't Occlude him as drunk as you are!"

"Woman, what do you expect me to do?" asked Severus as he removed her from his lap and stood up to get his robes. "Hide from the Dark Lord and what shall I say when he finally finds me? That my woman begged me to stay and instead open up an apothecary entitled Potions R Us?"

As Severus placed his Death Eater mask over his face, Hermione rushed him and held him tight. "Severus, you called me _your woman_!" Looking up at him, she demanded, "You better come back to us, do you hear me? Come back safe and sound, or I'll never forgive you, Severus Snape!"

He grabbed her by the arms and turned toward his other partner. "Remus, take care of this. I'll return as soon as I am able." With that command, he turned and walked away using a private exit that allowed him quick escapes for moments such as these.

"Hermione, dear, come," whispered Remus and gently turned her from where she had watched Severus depart and walked her toward the sofa. "Let's wait for Severus, like we always do. He will return. He always does."

"Remus, but he's never been summoned while drunk!" she cried and put her head in her hands and wept.

Hermione felt a wave of hysteria come over her. She knew she was irrational in allowing this feeling to overtake her but she desperately wanted Severus safe. She loved this hardheaded man and she was powerless to help him. He was rude yet protective, overbearing yet attentive. He was all of those things but most importantly, he was hers. They both were.

"Hermione, please, look at me! Severus is a grown man and he has worked his duplicity and dangerous games long before you or I cared for him." Hermione turned her tear stained face toward Remus and he tenderly kissed her forehead. She grabbed onto his shirt and buried her face in his chest. He was warm and soothing. His words comforted her but she held a deep fear that he was consoling her with false statements of security. "I'm scared too, Hermione, but I trust him to keep himself safe and return to us. He promised he would and he will… he must."

Hermione looked up at Remus and noticed silent tears falling down his face. She kissed them, wetting her lips with the evidence of his fear. They both loved Severus. She loved them both as well, and although they may never hear Severus speak the words, she was certain that he also loved them. Hermione peppered Remus' face with gentle kisses. She kneeled on the sofa and straddled a surprised Remus. As he was about to protest, she continued kissing every area of his face, save his lips. Savoring every kiss, Hermione expressed her love for him. She felt him begin to respond to her as he held her down by the waist, a willing captive. He sought her lips and for the first time, her fantasy was coming to life. She accepted his control and opened her mouth to him. His kiss was as much a contradiction as he; a gentle man with deep and guarded ferociousness. His tongue was exploring. He was tender yet demanding. He held her face to him ensuring she would be all that he wanted and needed. As she attempted to return his kisses with equal tenacity, she held onto him, grasping his shoulders, unwilling to let him go. She would not let him leave her, now or ever and if Severus returned she would ensure he knew how she felt for him as well. She could not and would not live without these two men in her life. She loved them and they were a team... the Troika.

Hermione felt the evidence of his desire at her core as she sat atop him. She ground herself into him, her desire in control. He pushed up against her and she felt a void in her belly as her body responded and prepared itself for him. She was wet and he was hard. All they needed was a quick spell to remove the barriers that remained.

"Hermione," he panted as he forced himself into control, "tell me you're not a virgin."

"Would it matter?" she asked.

With that question, Remus looked at her soberly. "Yes, it would. I wouldn't want my first time with you to be painful."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm not a virgin, Remus," she murmured as she closed her eyes and pressed her body against his eliciting a gratifying moan from the man she loved.

"I'm glad to hear that, Hermione," Severus purred as he walked toward the pair, removing his mask.

A surprised Hermione jumped off Remus and ran into Severus, embracing him hard. She buried her face in his chest and he smelled of sandalwood and sweat. It was divine. Severus returned her embrace and kissed the top of her head. Remus approached them and patted Severus on the back, acknowledging his return with as warm a welcome as Hermione believed Severus was prepared to receive from Remus.

"Apparently, I've interrupted something. Shall I leave?" he asked playfully.

"Don't you dare!" cried Hermione and she grabbed his face and kissed him. He returned her kiss. Not that he had a choice, considering the ferocious grip with which she held him. They kissed deeply while Remus tenderly caressed her back, from shoulders to derrière.

"Would it be too much to ask you to leave, Remus?"

"That is beyond my current capacities, Severus."

"Very well, either we remain standing here caressing like fools or we move this to my bed chamber and make this more interesting. Which shall it be?"

"I think I like the sound of _more interesting_," Hermione responded breathlessly.

Severus walked toward his bedroom alone, removing his robes as he went. Remus and Hermione held onto each other, kissing and smiling as they followed him, both flooded with relief and lust.

Severus Charmed two wall sconces to light, creating a warm glow in the room. He summoned a chair closer to the bed, and sat down. "You both can continue as you were."

Hermione was worried and looked toward Remus with a questioning look. He turned toward Severus and said, "Certainly, Severus, you know that Hermione desires us both."

"Enjoy her, Remus. I shall not offer such niceties again if you dawdle." Remus smiled at Severus' chiding. Severus was naked, stroking himself and prepared to watch. He would join them and was just into a bit of voyeurism.

Remus turned to Hermione who was staring at Severus as he worked his way up and down his considerable length. He was certainly a remarkable sight, but Remus was to have her first at Severus' insistence. Remus captured her attention with a searing kiss, entered her mouth and stroked her tongue with his. His hand moved toward her cloth-covered breast and caressed her, feeling their roundness and firmness. Her body responded to his touch and he teased her through the fabric. His other hand entered the backside of her trousers and teased her. She was feeling blissful. Her panties were soaked by Remus' attentions and also because she was aware of Severus' watching their every move. Hermione felt positively erotic.

Her hands were free and she used them to unbutton Remus' shirt. She felt the hardness of his body underneath her touch. The firm and taught muscles flexing underneath her hands as he moved to caress her. Remus stepped away from her, in one smooth motion, raised her blouse up and off her, his mouth immediately finding her lace covered breasts. He lavished her, wetting the cloth with his attentions, her nipple peaking wanting more.

She was not a virgin, though inexperienced she was. A couple of encounters with a fumbling teenager does not a love goddess make. One day soon, she hoped, she would be in control but for now, she allowed Remus the control over her and over how they would physically enjoy one another. He guided her down onto Severus' bed and kissed his way down her body, leaving a delicious damp trail. Unbuttoning her trousers, she raised her body to ease their removal. They both groaned in delight.

He removed her bra and kissed her breasts uncovered. Hermione enjoyed the sensation of his suckling. It was pleasurable, painful, and seemed to be directly connected to her sex. She wanted him inside of her desperately.

"More, Remus," she pleaded. He responded to her pleas.

As she enjoyed the erotic sensation, she remembered Severus. Opening her eyes, she found him staring intently at her, his eyes deep with desire. The sight was all she needed to send her body over the blissful cliff. Her body quaked with an immense power unlike anything she ever felt before. She screamed her orgasm, as such forceful passion could not be contained.

With her body still quivering, Remus climbed above her. He stared at her, asking, with his eyes, her permission to continue. Hermione responded positively, wrapping her quivering legs around his waist.

"You are beautiful, Hermione. You are divine... so good. Am I making you feel good?

"Yes, Remus, yes. You feel so wonderful."

"So do you, love."

"Enough of this sweet talk," Severus said, his voice vibrating low. "Remus lay flat and Hermione ride him."

Hermione had never been in a dominant position but followed Remus' lead as he acquiesced to Severus' command. She looked down at Remus as he lay on his back and as if understanding her concern, Remus assured her and helped her to straddle him in this new position. His body glistened.

"I'm ready," Severus said as he looked toward Remus who encouraged Hermione to bend foreword. Hermione didn't understand until she felt Severus move behind her and she was filled with a sense of panic. She had a strong feeling she knew what he was about to do and she was scared. Remus soothed her, encouraging her to relax that they would take care of her and make her feel good.

"Hermione, I know you want this. Open for me." His command was neither malicious nor demanding. It was a lustful plea from a man certain of her desire for him.

The sensation was of feeling full and needing more at the same time. Caught up in her own sensations, she had forgotten Remus below her until he peppered her face with warm kisses. She looked at him and he smiled at her and whispered, "I love you."

"And I love you, Remus," she said.

Both men kept their positions as they relaxed and their bodies naturally retreated from hers. Severus plopped himself down on the other side of his bed and Hermione gently eased herself into the middle, between Remus and Severus. Her body ached and as she moved she felt unclean. Her first reaction was one of revulsion and the need to wash herself. However, as she looked at the men beside her she was thankful for the experience they shared and desired to keep this feeling with her as long as she could. Instead of cleaning herself, she turned toward Remus, reached behind her and grabbed Severus' arm placing it around her waist and proceeded to hug Remus. She was pleased when Severus moved his body closer to hers and spooned her from behind, placing kisses along her back and instead of holding her by the waist, he gently held onto her breasts. Hermione felt positively erotic embraced by both men, feeling the evidence of their coupling on her body.

**……….**

Hermione was awoken to find Severus attached to her breast. He was suckling her and he moved between her legs, spreading her for him, he said, "I want you properly, Hermione."

Remus appeared at the doorway, apparently returning from the loo, and approached the pair. "Do I get to join in the fun?"

"Only if you do so quickly and properly, Remus."

"What's properly?"

"Her mouth, fill it," he commanded through gritted teeth.

Remus accepted Severus' demands but clearly looked toward Hermione for her approval. He received it as she opened her mouth to him.

Hermione listened to the men above her. Both were grunting with exertion.

Severus removed himself from Hermione's body, bent down, kissed her and said, "I think I can now spend the day teaching dunderheads. I can get used to waking up like this."

"I'll need to get along too," Remus said as he moved to find his clothes.

Hermione lay there as Remus gave her a peck on the forehead, dressed quickly and headed off to his chambers to prepare for a day of work. 

After removing himself from her body, Severus bid her a good day and entered the loo. Hermione remained dirty and alone on the bed. She moved her sticky and used body from the bed, dressed, and headed off to her chambers. Thankfully, they were all near one another allowing for an easy escape.

She didn't know how to feel. Her experience with boys was limited and her experience with men was even more so. Regardless, there was one thing in common, a sense of aloneness. Her first sexual encounters with Ron left her feeling unsatisfied as he never learned how to stimulate her properly. This experience left her feeling abandoned and used… unsatisfied in another, even more disappointing way.

Hermione showered and dressed and was preparing to attend breakfast in the Great Hall when she heard Remus' knock. Bop bop – pause – bop. Having learned her lesson, she checked her bracelet and saw the gentle amber glow indicating its connection with another of her team. She opened the door and allowed Remus into her rooms. Remus gently grabbed her by her arms and possessed her mouth. He kissed her and growled, "I must have you all to myself, Hermione. Please don't deny me, love."

"I won't deny you, Remus," she replied and allowed him to walk her backwards, placing her on the sofa. He moved above her and kissed her deeply. He caressed and stimulated her. She lifted her body wanting more contact and he broke away, kneeled before her. A deep guttural growl escaped him, sending chills of desire coursing through her body; she knew the internal fierceness this man possessed.

"May I enter you now, darling?"

"Oh, God, yes!"

He kneeled before her and brought her body down to merge with his, allowing her to lean her back against the seat of the sofa. As she straddled him, he laced his fingers into her hair and combed it back. Exposing her neck, he bent forward and sucked and nipped her neck sending shivers of pain and joy through her body.

"Do you like this, Hermione?"

"Yes, Remus, I love this and I love you."

"I want you always, Hermione. Do you hear me?" he asked, not necessarily expecting a reply, as he bounced her above him. "I need you 

always for me, _alone_, Hermione. Please say that you'll be with me always, love."

He was divine and wonderful and she wanted him always too. But he was confusing her.

"Always, Hermione, alone… alone."

He turned her around, laid her onto the rug, and pressed himself into her. It made her feel wanted and desired. He held onto her possessively. "Umm, Hermione, you feel so good."

"Mine always, love. Alone, baby, always," he whispered very quietly. Hermione had to concentrate to listen to his pleas, unsure of why he seemed so possessive of her.

He nuzzled her neck and kissed her mouth tenderly. She felt wonderful with this man in her arms.

"I love you, darling. I must leave now, but I'll meet you here at lunchtime. Please know that every hour of every waking moment, I am thinking about you and wanting to be joined with you."

He kissed her deeply, stood up, dressed and was gone. Hermione didn't feel alone and empty as she had earlier this morning. It was clear that Remus cherished her and she was thrilled with his affections.

Examining her naked reflection in a mirror, she realized she was in no condition to go to the Great Hall for breakfast let alone head off to work at the library. By this time, the first class of the day had begun and Hermione knew that Madam Pince would be upset with her tardiness. Covering herself, she used the Floo to inform her that she would be much later than expected. She then returned to the shower and dressed in fresh clothes.

As she ate a quick breakfast in her chambers, Hermione heard Severus' knock on her door. Checking her bracelet, it recognized one of her team, and she opened the door to allow Severus access.

"Severus! What are you doing here? Don't you have a class this morning?"

"Not until second period, my dear. However, I would like to know why you were not at breakfast, and in fact, neither was the werewolf! Where is he, Hermione?"

"Severus, stop it! I don't know where he is now, but he was here before and I supposed that was during breakfast."

"Why was he here?"

"Well, he asked to come in and then he… Severus don't look at me like that! You're scaring me!"

"I don't want to scare you my dear, I just want to know what he was doing here."

"He wanted to make love to me."

"I suppose that you did?" he asked, though it was a rhetorical question.

"Yes, we did."

"Was it good?"

"Yes, Severus, it was good and I felt wonderful."

"How many times did he fuck you, sweetheart?" he purred into her ear, his voice low and deep.

The questions seemed intrusive, but considering their relationship, she was excited by their naughtiness. "Twice… he fucked me twice."

"How, Hermione. Tell me how he fucked you." He backed her up against the fireplace mantle, his hard body pressed against hers.

"First, he sucked me, then I was atop him, he atop me, and then he took me from behind."

"From behind?

"Yes, Severus. He said he wanted to have me as you had me."

"You loved it, didn't you?"

"Yes, Severus."

"You are a dirty little girl, love. You are _my_ dirty little girl, Hermione, and do not forget it. However, be clear, I let him fuck you. Do you hear me? Everything he does to you is only through my generosity because you are _mine_," he said as he touched her face from brow line to chin and down to her breasts.

"You are mine, Hermione. Feel this," he demanded as he placed her hand on his crotch to feel his hard erection.

"You want me to fuck you now too, don't you?"

"Yes," she revealed, breathless and full of desire.

"Good. Because if you are going to fuck Remus, you will have to ensure I get my turn equally if not more so. Isn't that right, love? You are _mine_," he said as he licked her face and then entered her mouth. "Did you suck him again, Hermione?"

"No."

"Very good, now suck me." He grabbed her and pulled her into her bedroom.

"That's enough," he said as he pulled her off him. "Remove all of your clothes and fuck me." She grunted, feeling the fullness of him in her belly. "You love this position, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I do, Severus."

"Good, because I like to watch _my_ witch work for it. I want to see your body sweat with exertion, your breasts bounce and most of all I want to see you fuck me…."

"If he had you, I will have you better!" he yelled over her cries. He conjured a large dildo and pushed it into her vagina. Hermione enjoyed the feeling of complete fullness. She no longer hurt from his surprise intrusion and moaned in pleasure. "Hermione, I know you love this, so let me hear you say it."

"Yes, Severus, I love the way you fuck me."

Hermione felt like one big nerve-ending as she was overly sensitized. She felt the sheets rubbing against her skin and Severus' short nails digging into her flesh.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm ready! Oh gods, Hermione, I need this. I want you, love you!" His grunts and cries of pleasure continued, but all Hermione could remember was his declaration of love for her. Despite being in the throws of passion, he had said the words she thought she would never hear. He eased his movements. He watched the for a moment, seemingly mesmerized by the action of the dildo. Hermione's cries were hoarse from 

the effort and her tired body shuddered, feeling the tremors run through every part of her. Severus stopped the dildo and removed it. Hermione was conflicted. She was grateful for the respite, yet wished he would have left it as she now felt empty without him and without it.

"You are wonderful, love." A tired Severus offered a rare compliment. "I'll see you at lunch time, here." As he rose from her bed, he was still fully clothed, although his trousers bore the evidence of their coupling. He murmured a Cleansing Charm on his body and on his pants and kissed Hermione passionately before departing.

Both men were puzzling, showing an unexpected possessiveness and each clear with their expectations of having her again at lunchtime. Though they probably expected to have her to themselves. But she would have a surprise for them. She would be ready for them both!

To be continued…

**A/N: If you are seeking the Explicit Version, PM and give me a way to contact you in return. Please read the below requests: **

**...If you want that version I am assuming that you like this story, so then please leave me a review. It is the only way to know if my efforts are worth it! **

**...Also, I will check your profile and if I get any inkling that you are a minor then I will not respond. Simple. I am a mom and I'm not interested in spoiling the minds of children.**


	4. Chapter 4

Troika

by

BloodyBrilliantRuthie

CHAPTER FOUR: Singularity

"Hello, Dobby!" Hermione smiled at the elf who'd replaced her in her former trio. He looked happy and she wished them well. After all, she was doing very well with her Troika, and was especially enjoying the additional benefits that came with working with two very striking men. "Thank you so much for bringing me this wonderful lunch."

"I is pleased to be of service to Miss," Dobby offered brightly.

"How is your training fairing with Ron & Harry?" she asked.

Dobby blushed, from the sharp angles of his cheeks to the tip of his spindly ears.

"Um, Dobby," Hermione interrupted before the elf could respond. His blush spoke volumes and Hermione's stomach was in no condition to explore this further. "I'm expecting my friends shortly." Hermione heard Severus' signature knock on her door and briefly turned her attention away from the tiny elf. "Dobby, you may leave now. Please give my best to your team mates." With a crack, Dobby disappeared and she opened the door.

"Hi, Severus, how was your morning?"

"Delightful as always, dear."

"That dreadful? Well, please come in and join me for some delicious lunch."

Severus grabbed her by the hair and buried his face in her neck, "I plan on eating my way around your every orifice, my dear. As for you, I have something for you to eat, too."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Severus. My breakfast was interrupted twice this morning and I must eat – real food – before I can enjoy you."

Hermione sat down at her small table, careful not to aggravate her already tender body. Severus acquiesced and sat with her to eat. They heard Remus' knock and their bracelets shone brightly recognizing the link of all three of the Troika. As Severus began to simmer, Hermione quickly approached the door and allowed Remus into her chambers.

"What are you doing here, Lupin?" Severus hissed as he walked toward the intruder.

"I'd like to know the same, Snape."

"While you were both here this morning, you both asked… no, neither of you asked me, you _informed_ me that you would return at lunchtime. So, here you both are and here's lunch."

"You were here this morning?" asked Remus, as he looked at Severus.

"Yes, I finished satisfying Hermione as you obviously left her wanting…"

"How dare you!" Remus interrupted, as he brazenly stood up to Severus, chest to chest. "I'll have you know that she was fully sated when I left her!"

The bright golden glow from their combined bracelets changed to a pulsating muddy brown with the increased animosity and dissention of their Troika.

"Stop it!" Hermione halfheartedly cried from her seated position at the table. She wasn't in the mood to entertain their foolishness and her stomach was making more noise than they were. The truth was she was completely satisfied many times over by both men, and her body was very sore. If neither of them lifted a hand to stimulate her again for the next week it would suit her just fine.

"Severus, you just want to fuck her whereas I want to love her!"

Hermione looked toward Remus and their eyes connected. She gave him a large grin, making sure not to expose her half chewed salmon to him.

"Love her? Oh please, Lupin. Hermione knows better than to fall for your foolish notions of love. She is _mine_, you know that as well as we do! The troll leg chose _me_ and I was not even partaking in that foolishness! You were just par for the course. Never forget, Remus, that I allowed you to touch her. Remember that the next time you think that she belongs to you."

"Hermione, please, you know that I love you!" Remus exclaimed as he quickly walked toward Hermione.

"Of course, Remus. I love you too. I love both of you and, Severus?" she asked, ensuring to capture his attention. "I belong to both of you as you both belong to me."

"Hermione, you are mine!" corrected Severus from across the room. "I will not allow this fool to believe otherwise!"

"Severus, I tolerate a lot from you, but you are pressing your luck! Hermione loves me and she promised to be with me!"

"Stop it, both of you! This is insane. We are the Troika! We, all three of us, belong together! I belong to you," she said, as she looked toward Severus, "and to you, Remus!"

Both men continued to argue without attempt at conciliation. Hermione was deeply disturbed as the golden glow never returned. Neither man gave an inch toward a truce. They were fighting over her, for her, but they refused to listen to her. It made her ill. Although grown men, they were acting as children, fighting over a cherished toy. She wasn't a possession, as much as the idea initially thrilled her, she was her own person and she would ensure that they recognized that.

"Stop this foolishness!" she bellowed. "I belong to me! I am not a possession to be passed around or to be gifted!" she said as she glared at Severus. "Get out of here, both of you, NOW!"

"I will not leave until you tell Lupin that you belong to me!" Severus shouted at Hermione and approached Remus, attempting to intimidate him with his height advantage

"Hermione promised to be with me, Severus, always, and without you!" Remus yelled back at him.

"I want you both out of my rooms, now!" Hermione cried as loud as her voice would allow. Though they were not pleased, they eventually left. Severus clearly wouldn't leave before Remus, who huffed and slammed the door as he stormed out.

Severus looked at her and before exiting he said, "I will return to you before dinner."

Hermione placed her head in her hands and cried. She was tired and frustrated. She could not… no, she would not allow them to continue this farce! She was her own person and belonged to no one but herself. She loved them and couldn't understand where this immense jealousy came from. They had shared everything in the last six months, and last night, in sharing each other, they forged a connection that should've cemented the Troika, not destroy it.

She loved them and they both loved her. However, they would not share her. They wanted to possess her, each man for himself. She loved Remus. He was kind, gentle and passionate. However, she loved Severus too. He was fierce, strong, and protective. She wanted to be with them both, but they were clear. She would have to choose.

Unable to clear her mind with the weighty choice before her, she walked toward her bedroom, packed a small suitcase and left the safety of Hogwarts. She did not know where she would go, but the one thing she did know was that she had to get away from the two men she loved, if only to remember what they had shared.

"Severus and Remus, please stay behind, I must speak with the both of you without delay," Minerva whispered above the fray, though both men clearly heard her, leaving no room for argument.

The Order meeting dispersed for the night. Both men attended, although reluctantly, as Hermione was nowhere to be found. They had each gone looking for her and when they realized she wasn't in her rooms, they charged into the others room. Grudgingly, they worked together to find her, assuming she was hiding somewhere in the castle. They separated and each walked the enormous castle and its grounds twice over, using their bracelets as a beacon to Hermione. They never found her. The only illumination from their bracelets came when, in crossing the castle, they came upon each other. Both men furious, they continued searching in what would be a futile effort.

"Do you men know where Hermione is?" Minerva inquired.

"She is hiding from us, Headmistress. She is somewhere in the castle," Remus answered honestly.

"We had anticipated that she would be here," Severus interjected.

"Really?" asked Minerva as she observed both men. "Well, since she obviously is not here, how are you men certain that she is in the castle?"

"Well, um, I guess we're not certain of this. But, where would she have gone? It's too dangerous for Order members to be out and about. She knows this, Minerva!" Remus stuttered and appeared wrought with panic and fear.

"Gentlemen, if I may be so generous as to call you that, Hermione approached me earlier today and shared with me that the three of you have had a disagreement, and as a result, she was leaving."

"Leaving!" Remus cried.

"Minerva, where did she go? I must find her," Severus whispered gravely.

"I must find her too! Remus insisted.

"Gentlemen, do grow up. This is more serious than either of you realize," Minerva chastised them and directed them to be seated on the nearby sofa. "As you both know, attacks on our members are increasing and her leaving, at this particular time is dangerous. She is headstrong, just as you both are, and she refused to listen to my pleas to remain at the castle where I could ensure her safety. I urged her to remain here, at Order Headquarters, and to disguise herself when out in public."

"She's here?" asked Remus excitedly.

"Imagine my disappointment when I arrived this evening to find that she was not here. According to Harry, she arrived via Floo, directly from my office I might add, told him she was going on holiday and walked out into the streets of London." McGonagall stood up to stop Severus. "Harry knows nothing more, Severus! I have already questioned him thoroughly. Hermione walked out of the Floo, spoke with Harry for a moment and left. There is nothing more to tell. She is out there and no one knows where."

McGonagall looked at the two men somberly, "How can this have happened to a Troika?" she asked, though didn't wait for a reply. "The Troika is supposed to be the merging of three individuals, creating the strongest bond ever known of in our world. It is rare and precious and you both have thrown it away."

"What do you know of it?" Severus challenged.

"I know what Hermione has shared. She was very upset when she came to me. She shared that you both have placed her in a very difficult position and that she needed time to herself. Of the little I know of the Troika, it is filled with harmony and love… not dissention and ultimatums."

"I think you know more of the Troika than we do," a downtrodden Remus admitted.

"That may be. There is minimal literature explaining the Troika. Most of what is known is more myth than fact and has been passed down through generations. The Troika, from what I recall, is a _blending of three longing to be whole_. Simple, isn't it?" she asked. "However, its simplicity is the reason for its continued mystery. All we can garner is that it is magical and designed to bring three people together who need each other… who compliment each other. It could be something that only the three people involved can truly understand. For that I would turn to you for an explanation, not the other way around. I would assume that in time the meaning would become clearer to you."

"Minerva, we both love Hermione," Remus offered and noticed Severus' silence, confirming his love for her as well.

"I understand. But do you and Severus love each other?" she asked, noticing the uncomfortable silence that followed. "This is a Troika, gentlemen, not a love triangle. My best advice to you," she offered as she stared between both men, "is to straighten out your shite! Get a handle on this situation, place your considerable egos aside and think of the Troika! And by all means, find Hermione!"

As Minerva walked toward the door to leave the two men alone, Remus asked, "Minerva, we know that we both love Hermione. But, what does the Troika mean for Harry, Ron, and Dobby?"

Minerva looked ill. "Please, Molly faints every time the subject is brought up and as for me, my stomach isn't strong enough to entertain that discussion. Suffice it to say that the Troika remains a great mystery." She walked out leaving the two men nauseous with understanding.

After their sobering discussion with Minerva, both men returned to the castle and went to Severus' chambers to strategize a plan to locate Hermione. Remus didn't question the location for this discussion as they had always ended up there after dinner. It had become a place of comfort for the Troika yet today, it seemed empty without Hermione. Severus poured two glasses of Firewhisky and drank one glass full in a swift movement, then turned toward Remus and handed him the other glass.

"What do we do now?" Remus asked.

"We find her. We scour the globe! We search every library, every bookshop, everywhere until we find her!"

"I agree. And then what?"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked with a deep rumble in his voice seemingly ready to pounce his opposition.

"We find her and then what? We demand that she return to whom? You, me, or to both of us?"

"Remus, I must have her."

"And so must I," Remus agreed. "And what of what Minerva said to us? We are part of the Troika, Severus. We should not be in competition for Hermione as we are both equally valued members in this Troika as she is."

"Please don't tell me that you are declaring your love for me. You give it too freely, Remus."

"I don't know, Severus. One thing is for certain, I don't want to put my heart on the line only to have you trample it. I honestly don't know, I'm confused. The only thing I feel certain of is that when we are all together I feel peaceful and secure. When it is only you and I, as it is now, I do not feel animosity as I had all those months ago. And when you are with the Dark Lord I am fearful for you and relieved upon your safe return.

"No… if I am truthful with myself, when you are with the Dark Lord I am fearful not only for you, but for myself as well. Because I know that our Troika will never be the same without you in it. I value our Troika, what we each bring to this union and Severus, I'm no longer confused. I value you too."

Severus roared with laughter. He dropped his whisky and guffawed as Remus had never seen him do before. It was a rare and glorious site, but unfortunately for Remus, he was laughing at him. "Remus, old man, you are a weak fool, aren't you?"

Remus hurt. He was angry at himself for placing faith in Severus that he could handle Remus' true feelings. He leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes to the onslaught he was sure would continue. He breathed deeply, uncertain as to why Severus didn't continue with his folly until he felt the dip in the sofa next to him. He opened his eyes to see Severus staring at him intently. They remained that way for what seemed an eternity. Severus' calculating stare bore deep into Remus' soul. He didn't want to look away, and give in to Severus' dominance, so he returned his stare matching his intensity. Severus did nothing but stare. Remus was in awe at his ability to be so calculating and with such a powerful and deep intensity as to make him quiver with anticipation. Remus moved closer to Severus, tentatively testing his boundaries, and placed a hand atop his. As Remus still had his face intact, he knew that Severus' non-reaction spoke volumes, so he moved closer and kissed him chastely on the lips.

Remus leaned back to look at Severus to garner his reaction to his bold move. What stared back at him was heat and fire. A moment later, Severus claimed his lips with an equal force that matched his intense personality. Both men held onto each other as they explored this new territory. Severus reached lower and grabbed Remus' crotch. Remus felt himself grow underneath Severus' grip and he groaned in his mouth. Reaching out, Remus reciprocated and searched Severus for evidence of his arousal. Finding it, he massaged him through his pants enjoying the moan escaping Severus as he pushed himself into Remus' hand. Remus made to unbutton Severus' pants to feel him properly when Severus moved away, breaking the kiss and lifting Remus' hand off his body.

"Remus, next time you declare your feelings for me at least have the courage to tell me you _love_ me, and not that you _value_ me." His harsh words were canceled by his continued ministrations. "Once we find Hermione and return her to _us_, I shall take you as you are so very eager to have me."

"I shall enjoy making love with both you and Hermione," Remus offered, glad that they have come to a level of understanding that they too can form a connection.

"And I you. Now, let's talk about how we are going to find Hermione, who is out there in a very dangerous world, disguised and trying to hide from _her men_."

Hermione sat in a local café, a table to herself, littered with several tomes, and drinking pumpkin juice. It had been two weeks since she'd left Hogwarts… no… if she were true to herself, it had been two weeks since she escaped making a decision between Severus and Remus. She didn't want to make that decision so she'd left her Troika behind. She had promised Minerva she would remain at Order Headquarters, but they would have easily located her there and forced her to choose. Therefore, she disguised herself as she promised she would, and enjoyed the anonymity it provided.

She brushed away her long raven hair and threaded it between her fingers as she contemplated the decision before her. She ran away from her life and from making a decision, but since then she had been doing nothing but thinking and rethinking about her, Remus, Severus, and the Troika they were supposed to be. Using the symbols she found on the sole of the troll leg, she researched through several books and was finally able to translate the inscription: _Blending of three longing to be whole_. It was interesting, but provided limited insight into the meaning of the Troika. She looked at the books piled on her table and Vanished them. Some patrons noticed, but no one seemed to mind innocuous magic.

Hermione looked fondly at her bracelet and contemplated both men. Her bracelet hadn't shone in two weeks, proving her successful in avoiding her Troika. Either that or they weren't even looking for her. She loved them both, but, as they demanded a choice, she made one… actually she made two. Repeatedly she chose one over the other, then changed her mind back again. She chose Severus for his strength, loyalty, and his dark and mysterious quality. A slight praise or passionate expressions from him meant more than a plethora of endearments from others. Sitting in the café, thinking of how she loved Severus, she cried, unable to envision a life without him. She had never imagined that she could have fallen for this hard and difficult man. He was complex and she was enraptured by everything about him. She reveled in his attentions. No longer cold or indifferent, he was inviting and cozy.

She wiped away at the tears on her tanned face and scanned the shop, concerned she was drawing too much attention to herself, not than anyone would recognize Hermione Granger disguised as a Spanish woman. There was no one she recognized sitting in the small café, and of those that were, no one seemed to care about her silent tears. She missed Severus immensely. She missed laying on his lap and his gentle play with her hair. She missed his recap of his day teaching 'dunderheads' and the daily relief that flooded him when he opened his door to her after dinner. She loved spending moments with him and Remus in his chambers…. Remus! Hermione recalled the other man she loved. Unable to fathom life without the passionate Remus Lupin, the tears fell steadily down her cheeks. As much as she loved Severus, she loved Remus. He was gentle, tender, kind, and passionate.

She would fight for them, for what they had and for what they could become! She wouldn't allow their childishness to ruin the Troika. She had to be with them both! It was not possible for her to chose when she had fallen in love with the two men. They were a team, a union, the Troika! They were made for each other, and their union was rare and extraordinary!

She wiped the tears from her eyes and saw the immense golden glow of her bracelet. She snapped her head up and scanned the shop for her Troika, but they were not to be seen. In desperation, she examined her bracelet as if to ensure it was glowing and she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up and saw two men, both black – one with short blond hair and the other with long black hair. They stared at each other and the men, as if in unison, lifted their sleeves to expose their equally glowing bracelets. Hermione's heart was racing and she couldn't bring herself to believe that the two men she loved had found her. They didn't look like themselves, but neither did she. Then, as if they understood her concern, one man approached the table and knocked… bop bop ba-bop bop – pause – bop bop. Severus! Hermione's mind felt as if it would explode from the anticipation. The other man approached the table and knocked… bop bop – pause – bop. Remus!

Hermione flew out of her chair, knocking it back, and into the waiting arms of her two lovers. They embraced and held her tight. Enveloped in the warmth of their shimmering golden glow, the Troika was whole again.

_The end._

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short fic. It was loads of fun to write. Please leave a review._


End file.
